


under the mistletoe

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Being under the mistletoe isn't quite so romantic if your partner is drunk beyond belief and listening to his drunken ramblings is like swallowing a bitter pill.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts), [SongbirdSonata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdSonata/gifts), [ig user @/deadmanzu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ig+user+%40%2Fdeadmanzu).



> Happy holidays!!
> 
> This is a Christmas present for the people that have supported my keichis. I hope to continue writing for them!!
> 
> (Side note: I was feeling a little burnt out from all the Ficember fics, so I took a break to focus on something I actually felt like writing. Hopefully you can recognize that I wrote this in a better mindset than with my Ficembers.)

Whoever organized this Christmas party and thought that reuniting this class and providing alcohol was a good idea is an idiot.

All of the former third years made it somehow, and that must be the reason for Keito's headache.

All of the oddballs (minus Natsume) are hanging out in a corner in matching ugly Christmas sweaters, which Keito has to admit is a little cute. Izumi, Chiaki, and Kaoru are at varying levels of drunkness, and although they are loud, they aren't causing any big problems. Leo and Madara are sticking to their roots and giving everyone a migraine, and Nazuna and Kuro are just trying to keep things under control.

That doesn't account for Eichi, the main reason for Keito's headache.

“Merry Christmas, Keito!” Eichi repeats for what must be the hundredth time this past hour.

Giving Eichi booze is like giving a toddler a gun, Keito's realized; too late, evidently, because Eichi is already completely wasted. He handles his drink awfully, it seems, because his speech was already slurred after the first bottle. He clings onto Keito's side, balance completely thrown off and stumbling every few steps. Half of his ramblings are completely incoherent, and Keito finds himself somewhat amazed that he can still go on these long tagents even when drunk.

“Is he okay?”

Kuro, blessed Kuro, has come to save the day, and Keito couldn't be more grateful.

“Probably not.”

Eichi is quick to spread the annoyance he's causing to Kuro, bouncing towards Kuro and crushing him in a hug that, amazingly, doesn't throw off Kuro's balance completely.

“Kuro!”

(Keito is surprised that Eichi can even recall Kuro's first name in his drunken state.)

“Tenshouin,” Kuro replies, sounding like a tired mother. He cradles Eichi in his arms, patting his back to try and burp him like a parent would do with a baby. “Don't bother Hasumi so much, yeah? He's already tired.”

Eichi nods enthusiastically, giggling as Kuro continues patting his back. “Alright, alright! Ahh, Kuro, how have you been?”

“Fine. You've been doing well, I'm guessing?”

“ _Really_ well! I think we had one of our most successful years this year, so I'm rewarding myself!”

“Right, right, just be careful, okay?” Kuro carefully leans Eichi back against Keito, and Keito is quick to notice a drool stain on his shirt. Keito takes Eichi into his arms, holding him steady.

“Thank you, Kiryu,” he acknowledges, and Kuro nods before heading off. He tries to get Eichi to stand by himself, whispering softly in his ear. “Do you think you can calm down a bit?”

Eichi drifts a bit, head tilting in confusion. He nods slowly, less vigorously than before. “Yeah?”

Keito sighs yet again, trying to keep his voice soft as not to aggravate Eichi. “Then let's get you home, alright?”

“Nooo,” Eichi drawls, his center of balance returning to Keito's chest. “Christmas is coming, let's have fun!”

“You've had enough fun.”

“Nooo, I haven't…” Eichi trails off, somehow managing to push Keito back a step. As he leans more weight against Keito and steps forward once more, Keito finds himself being pushed backwards.

“What more fun could you want?”

“It's Christmas, Keito!”—Keito wonders if he should snap back with his customary _so what, Eichi,_ but decides against it—“And the sentiment of the season is love. But I haven't told you that I love you yet, and I really do… Keitooo, I love you!”

“Quit it, you're too drunk for this.”

“Nnn, kiss me, Keito.” He doesn't wait for a reply, leaning forward to nip Keito's nose.

“I— no, Eichi, cut it out.”

“But we have to kiss or we'll be cursed…!”

_Kiss or we'll be cursed…?_

Oh.

This is the last thing that Keito wanted.

Looking up, Keito's fear that Eichi pushed him under the mistletoe is confirmed, and though he's impressed that a drunk person could plan something like this, he's not having it.

“No, Eichi. I don't care if you're drunk, I'm not letting you kiss me.”

“But, Keitooo…! I love you!” Eichi quits nibbling on Keito's nose to pepper his face with affectionate kisses, drunken ramblings watered down to merely _I love you_ punctuating each peck.

“No, you _don't._ You're just drunk, Eichi.”

“I can be drunk and love you…”

“If you really loved me, you wouldn't need to get drunk to tell me!”

He really doesn't need Eichi lying to him, getting his hopes up just for some fun. He's fine without knowing how criminally soft Eichi's lips feel on his skin.

The kisses are now centered around Keito's neck, and even though he hasn't had so much as a drop of alcohol, Keito's knees feel weak.

“I love you, Keito, trust me…”

Unwilling to let Eichi keep having his way, Keito pushes him away, holding him by his shoulders to keep him from toppling over. “I'm taking you home,” he announces, before taking Eichi into his arms.

He only bothers to say goodbye to Kuro before he leaves, figuring that he should just take Eichi to his apartment. It's close enough that he walks Eichi there, careful to make sure that the drunk in his arms doesn't cause any more problems, letting the occasional kiss on the cheek slide.

It's a struggle to unlock the door, but he manages, and soon he's depositing Eichi on his bed.

Luckily, Eichi doesn't try to push anything, curling up with a blanket. He looks ready to pass out, so Keito leaves him be for a moment to go get some painkillers and a glass of water.

By the time he's returned, Eichi is already out cold, sleeping soundly on Keito's bed. Keito leaves the water and pills on his end table, bringing a hand through Eichi's hair and watching him sleep. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, watching to make sure that Eichi doesn't start vomiting.

Eventually, he can't keep his eyes open for much longer, and drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

Keito has already been awake for a minutes by the time he hears Eichi groan quietly, signalling that he's awake. Eichi's eyes blink open slowly, and he seems confused when he first notices Keito staring.

Keito sighs, handing him the pill and the glass of water. “You were absolutely wasted last night, so you're probably going to be really hungover today.  I have work, so I can't stay, but you should take the day off, alright?”

Eichi nods, taking the pill with practiced ease.

“And, Eichi,” Keito starts again, prompting the blonde to look at him. Keito presses a kiss to his forehead. “If you tell someone that you love them when you're drunk, they won't believe you. Your best bet is doing it when you're sober.”

He pulls away in time to see a shock and realization bloom on Eichi's face in a delicate rose hue, before he's turning around completely to get ready for work.

* * *

 

On Christmas Eve, a few nights later, it's Eichi who takes the lead to guide Keito around the city square. When they come to the overlook of green and red lit fountains at its center, they both lean against the railing, enjoying the sight before them.

This could be considered a date, maybe, but Keito ignores those thoughts as he speaks up. “Do you remember the Christmas reunion party?”

He looks at Eichi, who nods soberly.

“Then you no doubt remember all the trouble you caused?”

Eichi doesn't answer immediately, eyes trained on the display in front of him. “...I do, indeed.”

“Care to tell me about it?”

“If you already know, why should I need to recount it?”

“As punishment,” Keito answers simply, and Eichi groans.

“Fine, then… I got drunk.”

“Be more specific.”

“I got drunk, and was a loud bother to you. I couldn't walk by myself and needed you to take care of me. I… was a bother to Kiryuu-kun, as well…” he trails off, still not making eye contact. “Don't worry, though,” he adds quickly. “I called him to apologise.”

“That's good.” It's a relief that Eichi is capable of basic manners, although Keito shouldn't he surprised. “But that's not even the worst of it.”

Eichi's face is distinctly red-colored, like the Christmas lights strung up. “Keito, I don't…”

“You got drunk knowing that you're lightweight; this is the punishment for your irresponsibility. Now tell me,” he turns completely, facing Eichi head on even though the blonde still refuses to look at him. “What else did you do when you were drunk?”

“I…” Eichi's voice trembles with just that one syllable, a note of uncertainty and nervousness unlike him. “I told you I loved you and started kissing you even though you said no.”

“And do you know why I'm mad?”

“Because you said no…?”

“Nope, because it was cowardly.”

“What do you mean?”

“It's too difficult to explain, let me demonstrate.”

Eichi turns to face Keito quickly, and Keito only gets a glimpse of his confused expression before his eyes are shut and he's pressing his lips to Eichi's.

This kiss is slow and tender, nothing like those drunken pecks on the cheek that Eichi had given him earlier. He feels Eichi tense, blinking rapidly as Keito keeps kissing him. He pulls away slowly, a whisper escaping his lips and almost blending into the silence.

“I love you, Eichi.”

Eichi's expression is no short of shocked, eyes blown wide and face dyed red and his vision shifts between Keito's lips, his eyes, and the scenery behind him. He's about to speak, but Keito presses a finger to his lips.

“That's how you do it correctly, Eichi. It wasn't cowardly at all, see? I was sober, and I didn't need to push you under any mistletoe to kiss you. That's the correct way to do it. If you understand that, then I'll dismiss this entire ordeal.”

“You're not angry?”

“Oh, trust me: I'm angry, Eichi. You don't get a free pass to play with people's feelings even if you _are_ drunk.”

“Can I try again, then? Correctly, this time.”

“Why would you need to try again? I'll put the past behind us just this once, so why are you dwelling on it?”

“Because, Keito…!” Eichi's voice raises in volume a bit, managing to catch Keito off his guard. “You told me, after you woke me up the morning after, that if I want someone to believe me when I tell them that I love them, I should say it when I'm sober.”

He cups Keito's cheeks, a fierce look in his eyes as he pins Keito have against the railing.

“I know your stupid, uptight, pessimistic self probably thinks that every word I spoke while drunk was a lie, but that wasn't the case. When I'm drunk, I don't just start doing things out of the blue, I just get more courage to do the things that I've always wanted to do. And I've always wanted to tell you that I love you, but I've been too scared to do it. Which is why, when I was drunk, I ended up saying the wrong thing. I… I love you, Keito, and I promise that that love is earnest, not some sort of deluded lie I'm making up. I know you don't celebrate Christmas, but I'm still going to share my Christmas wish with you: to call you mine. I have everything I could possibly want except for you, so please, Keito, believe me when I tell you that I love you.”

Even as Eichi's fingers tremble against Keito's cheeks, his gaze remains unwavering. Gently, Keito brings his hands up to rest and Eichi's back and head, pulling him closer.

“Then, even though I don't celebrate Christmas, do I get to call you mine, too?”

Eichi's eyes widen for a moment, before his gaze steels again. “Of course, you idiot.”

“You're the idiot,” Keito snaps back. He's entirely unsure of how, in the next moment, their lips are meeting in a kiss too delicate to be the result of their joking insults.

The cold in the air seems to dissipate wherever Eichi touches, and gentle warmth that seeps through his bones and tastes of love.

He never believed in the Christmas spirit, but he ought to admit: it can't be too bad.

When they part, Eichi is quick to bend his face into the crook of Keito's neck.

“Thank you for believing me.”

“Thank you for not lying when you were drunk. I don't know how I'd recover if all those things you said were lies.”

“They're weren't lies, so don't mull over it. I love you, Keito; Merry Christmas.”

Keito knows it's out of character for him to actually let those kinds of sentiments get to him, but Eichi's voice is so affectionate, that he can't help but feel his heart warm, like 'chestnuts roasting over an open fire’.

“Merry Christmas, Eichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love being tired


End file.
